villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mother Gothel
Madame Gothel (also known as Mother Gothel or simply Gothel) is the main antagonist of Disney's 50th full-length animated feature film Tangled (which is based on the 1812 German fairytale Rapunzel by Brothers Grimm) and a posthumous antagonist in Tangled: The Series. As her name suggests, she is Rapunzel's former foster mother-turned-archenemy, who seeks to remain youthful and immortal by utilizing the magic hair of her "daughter". In Tangled: The Series, she was revealed to be Cassandra's biological mother. In Once Upon a Time, she is known in Hyperion Heights as Eloise Gardener. She was voiced by , who originally portrayed The Witch in Into the Woods, and Dita Mandy in Bourne Legacy. In Tangled: The Musical, she was portrayed by Katie Whetsell. Personality Mother Gothel is really egoistic, strict, negative, self-centered, manipulative, sinister and shrewd, caring only about herself and her good looks, and acting as if she was the victim of Rapunzel's desire for freedom. While she pretends to be a caring and devoted mother, the fact that she calls Rapunzel "flower" and touches her hair whenever she displays "affection" clearly shows what she truly cares about. Although she did take care of her when growing up and did gain her affection through treats, birthday gifts, and pretense of motherly love, she spent 18 years subtly maltreating Rapunzel, verbally and emotionally, to destroy her self-esteem and make her completely dependent and vulnerable on her. However, she may have had some degree of genuine (if warped) care for Rapunzel as she provided basic care for her despite only keeping her for her hair. Despite being older than the kingdom, Mother Gothel proves to be quite childish and entitled. She wants things to unfold following her design and gets very furious the second the situation starts escaping her. This shows prominently when her "sweet mother" act quickly slips away as Rapunzel expresses a desire to see the outside world. She loves to see herself in the mirror, reveling in her beauty. Although she would rather regain Rapunzel's trust by making it seem like she was right, when she fully drops the act, she is not above assaulting and restraining her "daughter," and stabbing her love interest in cold blood. Also, she never keeps her word when striking bargains and betrays her allies as soon as she stops needing them. Biography Before the events in the film, an elderly lady named Madame Gothel hides a flower born from the sun's dew that keeps reverses her age whenever she sings to it. But someday, the flower is found and given to the queen so she would not die in childbirth. All the magical flower's power is now in the queen's daughter, so Gothel abducted her and kept her in a hidden tower for 18 years, teaching the little girl to sing for her. Although she tried to cut a lock of Rapunzel's hair to stay young, once cut, it goes from golden blonde to dark brown and loses its power. She spent the following years raising Rapunzel as her daughter and causing her to fear the outside world, which she describes as frightening, dull, selfish, cruel and unforgiving. Once Rapunzel turned 18, she begs to see the floating lanterns on her birthday; however, Gothel refuses both musically and angrily. In order to trick her, Rapunzel asks for special paint for her birthday, a gift that would take three days to get. While reluctant, Gothel believes Rapunzel and sets off. However, when she sees Maximus, one of the guards' horses, she concerns that someone was searching for Rapunzel. When she arrives at the tower, she is horrified to find that Rapunzel was already gone. Believing she was kidnapped, Gothel takes a sharp dagger from her drawer and sets out to find her. She passes by the Snuggly Duckling Inn and while paying attention to the thugs and Rapunzel sing, she realizes that no one kidnapped Rapunzel, but she left with a wanted criminal named Flynn Rider (Eugene) instead. Deeply outraged, when one of the men staggers outside and attempts to flirt with her, she threatens him with her dagger unless he tells her where they are. When she finds their location, she runs into the Stabbington Brothers, Flynn's partners who he abandoned. She gives them the decision of receiving either the princess's tiara that he stole or revenge on Flynn. They unhesitatingly chose revenge. She encounters Rapunzel afterwards, saying that Flynn's only with her for the tiara. Unfazed by Gothel's warning, Rapunzel agrees to put him to the test. Soon, the Stabbington Brothers take the tiara and knock Flynn unconscious and tie him to a boat, making it look like he was abandoning Rapunzel. They try to kidnap her, but Gothel double-crosses them by knocking them unconscious and comforting a heartbroken Rapunzel. When they show up at home, Rapunzel has a sudden epiphany that she's the lost princess of the King and Queen and she realizes that Gothel was not her mother at all, but merely a wicked schemer after the power of her hair. The princess angrily encounters Gothel, declining to let Gothel use her hair again. Infuriated, Gothel gags Rapunzel and chains her to the wall. When Flynn enters the tower to try and save her, Gothel stabs him from behind. Rapunzel begs to cure him and says that if she lets her cure him, she will agree to be her captive forever. While hesitant, Mother Gothel agrees, but chains Flynn to the wall. Rapunzel intended to heal him, but Flynn cuts her hair with a shard of glass from the broken mirror to save her life and prevent Mother Gothel from enslaving her. As she screams in horror as her true age catches up with her, Pascal pulls the length of the cut hair, and Gothel trips over it, causing her to fall out of the tower window. As she falls from an enormous height, she crumbles into dust and by the time she hits the ground, all that remained of her was her cloak. In other media ''Once Upon a Time'' ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Mother Gothel appears in Kingdom Hearts III. Her role in the Kingdom of Corona world is pretty much the same as the film Tangled, with Marluxia’s Nobodies taking the place of the Stabbington Brothers. After Rapunzel’s hair was cut, and Gothel aged rapidly prior to her defeat in the movie, Marluxia turned her into a Heartless called the Grim Guardianess before her cloak hit the ground to battle Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Powers and Abilities While the character from the original fairytale was a witch, Mother Gothel has no magic powers whatsoever, aside from the knowledge about the Magic Flower and how to use it. However, Mother Gothel is a highly skilled and intelligent manipulator, able to make Rapunzel fear the outside world, and then by making her believe that her trust in other people was unfounded. She is very good at talking people into agreeing with her, convincing them of what she wants them to believe and lying efficiently. Finally, she displays no fear when confronted with people bigger and more imposing than her, and proves a very temperamental and dangerous fighter with a dagger in hand, though she would rather avoid direct confrontations and prefers setting traps and taking foes by surprise. Gallery Images Mother-gothel.jpg|"You are not leaving this tower! EVER!" 121 50 118RGB.jpg|Gothel making a deal with the Stabbington Brothers. Draft lens17580928module147860971photo 1296313019rapunzel-gothel-reprise.j.jpg|Mother Gothel and Rapunzel. 9d33e767735d07347f597bd7d9f6df74.jpg|Gothel's evil grin. Mother Gothel demonstrating her evil power.png|Gothel injuring Flynn with her dagger. 5316b.jpg|Gothel's evil stare. Mother Gothel's breakdown.jpg|Mother Gothel's breakdown. Gothel true age.jpg|Mother Gothel's true age revealed after Flynn cuts Rapunzel's hair. Gothel cloak.jpg|Gothel's cloak after falling from the tower. Screen Shot 2017-03-25 at 11.06.27 PM.png|Mother Gothel in Tangled: The Series DemanitusPupils.png|possibly Gothel when she was one of Demanitus's pupils Cass and Gothel.jpg|Gothel with her real daughter, Cassandra A752704F-E2A6-4730-9654-0C7619F88D81.jpeg|Mother Gothel as a Heartless. Videos Tangled - Intro (The beginning) Mother Knows Best - Tangled Blu-Ray 720p Tangled - Mother Knows Best (Reprise) (HD) Tangled Gothel Meets The Stabbington Brothers Part 15 HD Tangled The Stabbington Brothers Confront Rapunzel Part 22 HD Disney's Tangled Rapunzel Realizes She's the Lost Princess Disney's Tangled Eugene saves Rapunzel's life Mother Gothel's death Tangled- the Series - What the Hair?! - Nightmare with Mother Gothel - CLIP|''Tangled: the Series''- Mother Gothel Returns Trivia *Mother Gothel's original name was Madame Gothel. *Vanity is a recurring theme around Gothel, as shown by her constantly checking and admiring her reflection in the mirror which she later breaks. This vanity is ultimately her downfall in more ways than one; breaking a mirror is thought to bring bad luck, Flynn uses a shard of the mirror to cut Rapunzel's hair and it is the sight of her aging in the broken mirror that causes her to fall to her death when she isn't looking where she's going. *According to the makers of Tangled, Mother Gothel's dress is inspired by fashion coming from the Renaissance, an era 400 years older than the rest of the setting and characters in costume in the film, which was instead inspired by the 1780s. This is meant to emphasize Gothel's immense age. **Interestingly, when Rapunzel's hair is cut off and she experiences the centuries of aging she'd avoided within a few seconds, all that remains behind is her cloak, implying her dress was similarly old and she had been using the hair's magic to let it stay together. *Mother Gothel is very notable for representing an abusive parent accurately. Her treatment of Rapunzel represents how abusive parents treat their kids in real life. This makes her one of the most realistic Disney Villains of all time. *When Mother Gothel speaks to Rapunzel, she sometimes refers to herself as "your (Rapunzel's) mother", especially during the song "Mother Knows Best". *Gothel's exotic appearance, whose beauty, dark curly hair and voluptuous figure were deliberately designed to serve as a foil to Rapunzel's, was inspired by the appearance of her voice actress Donna Murphy, along with that of American singer Cher. *In the Kingdom Hearts franchise, she is the second Disney villain to become a Heartless after her initial defeat in the movie, followed by Scar, and the first to take in a new form. *In Tangled: The Series, it is heavily suspected that, based on the silhouette in "Lost And Found", Mother Gothel was once a pupil of Lord Demanitus before betraying him to serve Zhan Tiri; which would also explain how she knew the Healing Incantation. External Links * . Navigation Category:Elderly Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Female Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Control Freaks Category:Sophisticated Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Obsessed Category:Egotist Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Posthumous Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Outcast Category:Deceased Category:Book Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Homicidal Category:Deal Makers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Charismatic Category:Rogues Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Parents Category:Gaolers Category:Delusional Category:Envious Category:Related to Hero Category:Enigmatic Category:Wrathful Category:Crossover Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Immortals Category:Descendants Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Greedy Category:Provoker Category:Hypocrites Category:Successful Category:Game Bosses Category:Extravagant Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Master Orator Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Wealthy Category:Traitor Category:Con Artists Category:Mastermind Category:Opportunists Category:Mongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sensational Six Villains